


他的信息素

by locian



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locian/pseuds/locian
Summary: 补「今天为何要出门」里的车





	他的信息素

一般来说，正常情况下大多数水果都是不含酒精的，但在缺氧情况下水果发酵后会产生酒精。同样的，当水果自身成熟到一定程度，内部亦会发生化学反应从而产生酒精。

百香果也不例外。

发情期来势汹汹，弥漫在空气中的果味仿佛带着酒精，在灌醉他人之前先灌醉自己，喝醉之后断片也是人之常情。董思成深知自己这种体质，所以每次发情期都躲在家里装死，不得不出门的时候包里必备抑制剂，和郑在玹那次是意外，谁能想到扔个垃圾也能遇上发情。

郑在玹曾经因为董思成这种体质生过气，一度怀疑他是那个吃完不认账的渣O，在一起之后反而觉得他这种体质过分有趣。

收到消息人马上请假赶回家，家里安安静静的，飘着一丝若有若无的百香果味，卧室的门关着。郑在玹眯了眯眼，开门前深呼吸做好心理建设，但还是在推开门的瞬间被浓烈的信息素乱了心神。

信息素的源头此刻正乖乖地裹着被子抱着枕头缩在床上，如果不是泛红的脸颊和不安的低声哼唧，以及空气中信息素的饱和度，很难让人相信他在发情。

“昀昀” 郑在玹跪坐在床边，伸手拨开他额前被汗水浸湿的刘海，同时释放出自己的信息素来缓解他的不安。

“嗯……” 董思成睁开眼睛，闻到熟悉的味道迷蒙的视线聚焦在他的脸上，扔开枕头伸出手就去搂他的脖子拉近两人之间的距离。被子随着人的动静往下滑，郑在玹看到董思成裸露的背部也泛着情欲的粉红，才反应过来他根本没有穿衣服。

果然很有趣……

恍惚愣神间，董思成已经一只手搂上他的脖子贴着他，把脸埋在颈窝处细细吮着，另一只手摸上他的衬衫开始去解扣子，单手解扣子不是一件容易的事，但几次下来董思成倒找到个技巧，就是撒娇让郑在玹自己解开。

每每这种时候董思成的撒娇也变得很有趣，他会靠着郑在玹肩头去闻对方的信息素，然后用矫正过的虎牙轻咬他颈侧的皮肤。这种撒娇源于郑在玹哄董思成和他第一次翻云覆雨时用的借口，过后董思成也特别喜欢用这种手段去撩郑在玹。颈侧被咬的感觉就像是被小奶猫小奶狗咬手指头，有点疼有点痒，让人心辕意马，但郑在玹不得不忍住，必须等董思成撩够了他才可以往下走，不然待会董思成真的会翻脸不认账。

那要怎样才知道董思成撩够了？其实也很简单，就像现在。

董思成低头，用鼻子蹭蹭刚才自己咬过的地方，鼻息全打他的颈窝：“在玹，我好想你”

“嗯，我也是”

郑在玹解开最后一颗扣子，脱下衬衫，抚上董思成的后颈微微使力，轻而易举地欺身把人在床上，继而吻住他的嘴唇把溢出嘴边的惊呼全数落入自己嘴里。

董思成向来喜甜，尤其喜欢郑在玹身上的味道，他说这不是寻常的蜂蜜味道，带着让人上瘾的甜。平日清醒时接吻就算再喜欢也会因为羞涩而不敢放肆，在发情期，情欲像洪水一般淹没一切，顺从身体的本能搂着对方不停加深这个吻。过后情欲又因为亲吻得到缓解，理智短暂回笼的瞬间松开，闭着眼睛装傻，郑在玹便凑到他耳边轻笑着打趣：“喜欢就喜欢，我也喜欢”

语毕也不等他的反应就顺着脸庞一路往下吻，温热的触感停留在胸前，舌尖绕过那点殷红，随后便像刚才被轻咬颈侧般用牙齿轻轻触碰。亲吻的同时手往下握住早已抬头的柱身，上下撸动的同时手指作恶般在前端打转。

挑逗引起的战栗让人不禁弓起背，下身被控制的快感让人忍不住呻吟，那短暂的清醒早已被刺激驱散，他颤抖着喊着对方的名字，成功收获一个深吻，唇齿相交，前端射出的浊液落在小腹和手上。

郑在玹的手探到后穴，因为发情和高潮已经湿润的穴道无需太多的扩张，手指轻微的搅动便敏感地引起一阵收缩。他抽出手，把身下人的腿架到自己腰上，对准穴口猛然挺进，穴道内壁柔软炽热，被包裹的紧致感让人喟叹。

突然的进入让人惊呼，而后又因为对方猛烈的抽插而呻吟出声，声音带着丝丝哭意听上去更为暧昧。在某个点被击中的瞬间呻吟声猛然拔高，郑在玹知道自己找到了这个点，抽插便更为专注于这个点。

抽插带来的快感已经压断了他的神经线，董思成的哭喊声被撞得支离破碎，手指紧紧扣着郑在玹的背，贴近的前端又泄了一次，到达高潮。

下意识收紧的穴道让郑在玹差点缴械，更深的进入让他顺利顶到已经主动松开的生殖腔口，他咬牙附身去亲董思成发红的眼角，吻着他脸上的泪水，声音暗哑地哄着人去睁眼看他：“昀昀，昀昀，昀昀？”

“嗯？” 沉浸在快感中的人睁开眼去看他，眼神迷离。

“昀昀，你喜欢我吗？”

董思成不明白他为什么在这种时候还要问这样的问题，摇摇头抬手搂住他的脖子借力，撑起身贴着他的耳垂：“郑在玹，我爱你”

因为他的动作，本来抵在腔口的前端已经被带进内部，这是另外一种奇妙而又让人兴奋的感觉。郑在玹的手揽住他的背把整个人抱起来坐到自己怀里，姿势的改变让他完全进入到生殖腔内。

“你看着我”

被进入到最深处的酸胀让董思成伏在郑在玹的肩上颤抖着喘气，闻着熟悉又安心的味道，抬头看了郑在玹一眼，又重新靠在他的肩窝里，后颈便落入抱着自己的人眼里

“郑先生，请你标记我吧”

腺体被咬破，滚烫的液体注入体内成结。百香果被打开外壳，融入蜂蜜的甜腻中，酸甜混着清香。

董思成想，以后自己和郑在玹的孩子，他的信息素，会不会是双响炮的味道？

END.


End file.
